vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
World is mine
[[Archivo:Word_is_mine_miku.jpg|thumb|300px|World is mine Ilustrada por redjuice]]World is mine (ワールドイズマイン / El mundo es mío) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción trata sobre como sería la pareja ideal según Miku. Esta es una canción muy conocida de Miku dado a que ha tenido una alta cantidad de reproducciones, llegando a más de 7 millones, además esta canción fue la primera interpretada por Hatsune Miku en el primer concierto Vocaloid en 2010. Fue utilizada en el comercial de Toyota Corola en Estados Unidos. El autor creó una página oficial para la canción en la cuál se podían descargar imagenes oficiales y la canción en si, junto con la letra de la canción y más información de esta. También puede comprarse en Amazon y iTunes. Esta canción ha aparecido en los juegos Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F, Hatsune Miku Project Mirai 2 y Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música y Letra: Ryo (Supercell) Ilustración y PV: redjuice *Nicovideo *Youtube *Pagina Oficial Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *Supercell *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga (Aka) *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku Best ~memories~ Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Traducción al español por LoreHappy69. Kanji= 世界で一番おひめさま そういう扱い心得てよね その一いつもと違う髪形に気が付くこと その二ちゃんと靴まで見ることいいね？ その三わたしの一言には三つの言葉で返事すること わかったら右手がお留守なのをなんとかして！ 別にわがままなんて言ってないんだから キミに心から思って欲しいのかわいいって 世界で一番おひめさま気が付いてねえねえ待たせるなんて論外よ わたしを誰だと思ってるの？ もう何だかあまいものが食べたい！ いますぐによ 欠点？かわいいの間違いでしょ文句は許しませんの あのね？私の話ちゃんと聞いてる？ちょっとぉ… あ、それとね？白いおうまさん決まってるでしょ？迎えに来て わかったらかしずいて手を取って「おひめさま」って べつにわがままなんて言ってないんだから でもね少しくらい叱ってくれたっていいのよ？ 世界でわたしだけのおうじさま気が付いてほらほら おててが空いてます無口で無愛想なおうじさま もうどうして！気が付いてよ早く ぜったいキミはわかってない！わかってないわ… いちごの乗ったショートケーキ こだわりたまごのとろけるプリン みんなみんな我慢します… わがままな子だと思わないで わたしだってやればできるもん あとで後悔するわよ 当然です！だってわたしは 世界で一番おひめさま ちゃんと見ててよねどこかに行っちゃうよ？ ふいに抱きしめられた急にそんなえっ？ 「轢かれる危ないよ」そう言ってそっぽ向くキミ …こっちのが危ないわよ |-| Romaji= Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yone Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? Sono-san Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site! Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo? Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo? Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho Monku wa yurushi-masen no Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho? Mukae ni kite Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA Kiga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aite masu Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... Miku's DERE TIME (TUN-DERE) Ichigo no notta Shortcake Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding Minna, minna gaman shimasu Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon Atode koukai suru wayo DERE TIME END Touzen desu! datte watashi wa Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh? HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi ... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo Oh, Hey Baby |-| Español= Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar Sin dudar Debes saber De corazón cómo debe ser En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié ¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún? Segundo De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí? Tercer lugar Si digo algo debes responder "Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré" ¿Lo has captado ya? ¡Me estás ignorando otra vez, Y no lo puedo tolerar! No es porque Sea egoísta o algo así, Sólo quisiera que tú Pensaras De corazón que no hay otra Chica que sea más bonita que yo Quisiera ser La princesa que vas a idolatrar ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame! Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción ¿Acaso crees Que yo soy como todas las demás? Rayos, me siento mal Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper.. .. ¡Y tu culpa será! ¿Qué defectos? Seguro piensas que adorable soy Y la imagen misma de la perfección Si quieres, Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez! ¡Oye! Ah, ¿Sabes? También Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel Y me lleve con él ¿Lo has captado ya? Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá No es porque Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no Está mal Si a veces te hago enojar Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar Quisiera que Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame! Me muero por tu mano tomar Mi príncipe Obstinado y renuente tú serás Rayos, di por qué ¿Acaso no lo puedes notar? Seguro no Lo has visto No te has dado cuenta ¡Cuenta nunca te darás! Incluso el más fino de los pasteles O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena Y entonces Vas a arrepentirte No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual! Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar Cuídame, te me puedo escapar Tirado te podría dejar Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar Si me abrazas sólo así? Dices que peligro habrá< ¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar! ..Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú. Galería Arte Conceptual = ハートハンター！_chrysopa_201410270333.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Hatsune Miku para los juegos Project DIVA, Project DIVA Arcade y Project Diva Arcade Future Tone, Ilustrado por Torigoe Takumi. |-| Modulos= Module_pink_tag_heart_hunter.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en World is mine para Project DIVA. World_is_mine_pjarcade.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en World is mine para Project Diva Arcade. World_is_mine_PJAFT.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en World is mine para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Supreme.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en World is mine para Project DIVA F 2nd. Worldismine.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en World is mine para Project Mirai 2. |-| Productos= World_is_Mine_2_by_redjuice999.jpg|Ilustración Oficial Ilustrada por redjuice. World_is_mine_wallpaper_3.jpg|Ilustración Oficial Ilustrada por redjuice. sadasdadf.JPG|Portada del single Ilustrada por redjuice. World_is_mine_Figure.jpg|Figura de Hatsune Miku basada en World is mine, por Good Smile's Company. Enlaces *Perfil de redjuice en deviantART. *Ilustración oficial en deviantART por redjuice. *Ilustración oficial en deviantART por redjuice. *Arte conceptual en piapro por Torigoe Takumi. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008